Dream a dream then make a wish!
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: Pan is at the fair but Sammy, her favourite pony has passed away. Can she deal with death? Trunks has been acting odd lately and Gohan is finding being a daddy is a hard business! R&R Please!


a/n: I have no idea what was going on in my head when i thought about writing this but hey, i just felt liking letting my imagination go rampant for a bit. I hope you enjoy the result of my semi-state of madness! ^_^  
  
................................  
  
Pan laughed out loud as she felt the pony's muzzle fumbling through her fingers, it's warm furry lips searching for the sugar cube she was trying despertaly to hide. The young saiyan opened up her hand and showed the pony what she had and the pony whinnied in delight and gladly took the sugar cube then trotted off to another child in the play pen.   
  
It was just a local fair, coming to Satan City once a year and each time a small travelling animal farm came and each year, for as long as Pan could remember, the black shetland pony named Sammy would come and she loved him so. His mane was long, thick and chabby and he had long spikey hairs on his muzzle and he was quite fat but his eyes shone brightly. Pan just loved him, like many other little girls, she dreamed that one day she would have a pony of her own, a pony just like Sammy but maybe not nearly as fat. Videl looked on and smiled at her daughter, she was now six years old and although she was a strong fighter when it came to martial arts she was also no different than the other little girls within the neighbourhood and that brought great comfort to Videl, her daughter was normal, perhaps a little more normal than her husband.  
  
"Hurry up Pan! It's time to go, the animals have to go back to their trailor and get ready to leave!" Gohan called out impatiently. Pan stomped her foot in protest.  
  
"But i want to stay here!" Pan cried out as Sammy trotted back to her, lapping at her sugar coated fingers from when the ice cream from a few minutes ago had melted. Pan giggled again as Sammy's rough tongue lapped at her hand. She reached up to rub his forehead and scratched him behind the ears, ponies loved that sort of attention.  
  
"Alright then, one last hug and off we go, okay?" Gohan said sternly, wrapping an arm around Videl's waist. Pan hugged Sammy around the neck and kissed him on the cheek and then raced over to her parents that were waiting patiently outside of the play pen.  
  
She turned around to wave goodbye to her pony, "bye bye Sammy, see you next year!" Gohan lifted his daughter up onto his strong broad shoulders and carried her for the rest of the day, hearing nothing but how much she wanted a pony of her own. Videl thought it would be a good idea but Gohan disapproved, despite of not only the expenses involved with keeping a pony but the responsibility was something neither him nore Videl would have time to keep track of and Pan herself barely knew how to ride and wouldn't be able to even exercise the poor beast. Pan cried for a little while but she insisted that oneday she would have her own pony and it would be the most beautiful of all and together she would grow old with it and simply love it forever. Pan, six years old, thought that was how life went by until the fair came again the following year, but Sammy would not be making an appearance.  
  
---------------------  
  
(One Year Has Passed....)  
  
"Happy Birthday Pan!" Everyone cheered around the table, her uncle Goten and Trunks were beside her as she blew out the candles. Her mother took a photo of her as she leaned over the cake and Gohan patted her on the head. Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi and Goku stood a little further away while Hercule and Buu danced to the party music in the background. A four-year-old Bra hid behind Vegeta's leg, holding her father's hand. Pan cheered in delight as the candles were removed from the cake and Videl began to cut the cake into slices for everyone. Pan turned around to hug her uncle Goten.  
  
"Thanks for the roller skates!" She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Trunks who was blushing slightly. She hugged him as well and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Trunks for the punching bag and gloves!" She flashed him a warm confident smile, and for a moment, he was wishing she was a little older. Trunks kissed her on the cheek in return and then got up to leave the table, his mobile phone (a/n:in America you would call that a Cell Phone...weird country that it! =P Kidding!) was ringing. Pan leaped up to hug her mother and father and then rushed over to hug her grandparents and Hercule, thanking all of them for the presents they had bought for her seventh birthday. Deep down she was just excited that the fair was returning to town within a few weeks and she couldn't wait to see her beloved Sammy and she was sure that he couldn't wait until he saw her.  
  
After the cake had been eaten and the visitors had left, Pan was thoroughly exhausted and it was up to Gohan to carry his daughter up her bedroom. He carefully undressed her and put her sleep-wear on and slid her body into the bed, pulling the bed covers over her body. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, whispering 'goodnight' into her ear and then left the room. She had pinned up hundreds of pictures of horses and ponies on her wall and even a few drawings that she had done herself when she was at school or at home. She had only just begun learning to read and already Gohan had found her reading an old library copy of 'Black Beauty'. Gohan smiled, loving how special she was. Videl pushed her husband aside gently so that she too could kiss her daughter goodnight.  
  
..............................  
  
The fair has come at last and the carnival grounds were filled with tents and lolly bags, hot dog stands and ice cream vendors. People breathing fire and other people throwing darts at a board for money. Pan was so excited she jumped up and down in joy, her eyes beaming with energy. She couldn't wait until they got to the play pen. Gohan sighed and decided it was best to get it over and done with.  
  
"Alright, let's hurry over so we can see that pony of yours!" Gohan grumbled and took his daughter by the hand and pulled her towards the oppisite end of the carnival grounds where the play pen was set up as per usual. Pan leaped into the small enclosed paddock and hurried over to the animal trainer who was perched in the corner on a stool. She tugged at the lady's coat impatiently, "where's Sammy?" The animal trainer looked down at the ground and said nothing, until another trainer came out from the trainer leading a small calf with a lead rope.  
  
The male trainer let the calf loose in the paddock and then crouched before Pan, resting his old hand on her shoulder, "Sammy isn't with us anymore. He was old when we bought him and passed away a few months ago, sorry kid..." and with that the male trainer got up and returned to the trailor to collect a few more animals to be put on display into the paddock. Pan didn't move, she understood what he had said perfectly and she felt something inside of her chest hurting bad, her throat swelled up and she didn't feel like she could talk. Her eyes were moist with tears and she walked over to Gohan slowly and held his hand loosely, "let's go home..."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "why? Where's Sammy?"  
  
"He's dead. Ok? Dead! I'll never see him again!" Pan cried out and rushed away from Gohan's touch into the crowd of people, then leaped into the sky and took flight, heading for home, not caring if anyone else saw her fly. She just didn't want to see or speak to anyone, the pain inside of her was only overhwelmed by the shock of Sammy's absence. She knew Gohan was also flying behind her but she didn't care. She wnated her Sammy back and there was nothing she could do. She didn't want a pony of her own anymore, if all that was going to happen is that it would die and leave her feeling the way she felt now.   
  
Pan cried hard and long into the night once she had gotten hope and spoke neither to Videl nor Gohan so they left her be until she felt like talking. She missed the fat black shetland pony greatly, not only that, she suddenly felt the fear of death. Never again did she want to fight, she never wanted anyone who loved her to feel the way she felt now.  
  
...........................  
  
a/n: That's the end of that chapter. I don't know how the hell i cam up with this but it sort of reminds me of my own childhood memories. You know? Remember when your first pet died, whether it was a bird, cat, dog or even a goldfish...having your parents buy you another never helped it, no matter how much the new pet looked like the old one. Death is so hard to deal with when you're young. Well, i might add onto this if i get some reviews...i got a few tricks and twists up my sleeves but you will have to wait and see what happens next.  
  
Ja Ne!^_^ 


End file.
